


Maybe I wasn't made for you -BillDip-

by huntedcat



Category: Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bill is a bit of an ahole, boi this is gay af, dipper is crazy and needs help, gayyyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntedcat/pseuds/huntedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines has always been infatuated with Bill Cipher ever since the day he met him. When Dipper brings Bill back with a human form he hopes he can show his feelings to the demon without getting rejected. Yes there will be smut but that won't  happen until later and Dipper is very depressed and beats himself down a lot, so please if you feel this way don't read it I am basically putting my emotions on Dipper and they are not good thoughts so please be safe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper slowly looked up, licking the blood off his pink plump chapped lips. "Finally" Dipper sighed getting up from the dusty concrete floor. "Pinetree! What a wonderful surprise! I never knew you could conjure up this kind of magic, hell even giving me a human form." Bill's functioning eye glowed a bright neon yellow as he inspected his new form. "A thank you would be nice" Dipper growled upset that after how many hours he spent collected information to bring him back and how drained he was from the hole ritual, Bill didn't even bat an eyelash at him. "Still," Bill shot a glare at the shorter one who had his syrup colored hair in different directions, bloodied and torn clothing, and his face black and bruised probably from trying to get to the 4th dimension were Bill was located . "I am very impressed" Bill's words sliced the cold air as he backed the younger into the wall. "How should I thank you though?" Bill murmured into Dipper's ear making his knee's weak. Dipper only moaned in response trying to give Bill a hint. Bill smirked his eye twinkling in the dark basement, knowing what the 15 year old was thinking. "I know just the thing" Bill stepped away from Dipper making Dipper whine and tilt his head as if asking why. Bill gave him a savage smile before disappeared from sight making the dark room become pitch-black. Dipper let out a frustrated scream as he kicked over a box of old childhood memories. Dipper wiped his eyes as a glaze of water hazed over his deep dark coffee eyes. Dipper made his way out of the basement, glad his little tantrum didn't wake his uncles or sister. Dipper quickly made his way to the bathroom turning on the shower wasting no time to get undressed and under the boiling water. Dipper hissed as the blistering water crashed down on his wounds. Dipper cursed to himself silently irritated that he let Bill get away with out even giving Dipper a reward for bringing him back. Dipper washed himself taking no hurry. He turned off the shower head then dried himself off with the bright blue towel that hung with multiple other different neon colors that belonged to his twin who loved anything bright and colorful. Dipper slung the towel around his neck after drying most of his body. Dipper wiped the steam that had built up on the mirror. He started back at himself through the mirror inspecting his features, he had definitely changed in the last few years since he had last seen Bill. Dipper clenched his fist, his knuckles turning white as he noticed all his flaws. Hair that seemed to never cooperate, pale white skin not matter how much he tried to tan, his big nose that took up his whole face, and his jawline was nothing to be proud of. Dipper continued this until his phone beeped, making him stop from almost pulling his nails down his pale white wrist that had different scars from many adventures he's had. Dipper sighed picking up his phone pressing the home screen. His eyes read the message he got sent just seconds of go. Dipper gritted his teeth as he dropped his phone not caring if it got cracked. Dipper got dressed pissed off as he could be that night and headed up to the attic to try and sleep which probably would never come to him as thoughts of Bill filled his mind all night.


	2. 002

"Dippy doops" I groan rolling to the other side of my twin size bed. "Wake up! Grunkle Stan made us pancakes!" I open my eyes and narrow them at my twin who was dressed in a lamb sweater an her signature purple skirt, white knee-high socks with her black flats sitting on her feet. She gives me a sly look as she takes ahold of my arms. "Let me sleep" I let out a fake cry as I try to give her my best puppy dog eyes. "No no no, no matter how long you stayed up reading the darn book of yours!Your waking up we have stuff to do today!" Mable yanked me out of my cozy fortress making me Yelp in discomfort. Mable snickers as she turns around and leaves my room. I glare daggers at her retreating form. I slowly get up from the cold hardwood floor and throw my black duvet back onto my bed that is now a mess. I slowly do my morning routine, thinking about last nights events. I tread down the old creaking stairs of the mystery shack, only to be met with laughing from the kitchen. I make my way in seeing Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Mabel, and Waddles sitting around the dining table. "Look who finally rolled out of bed" Grunkle Stan joked as he took a gulp of his morning cup of pure black coffee. "He stayed up all night probably reading those dumb books" Mabel babbled one taking a big bite of her pancakes. "Dipper you shouldn't stay up so late reading the book" Grunkle Ford scolded as I sat down with a plate full of pancakes covered in syrup and butter. "I'm still here pine tree" A voice whispers into my ear making me drop my fork onto the oak wood floor. Everyone stares questionably at me. My eyes turn away looking out the window behind Waddles who was trying to sneak eat Grunkle Fords food. I slowly take a drink of my Oj sitting in front of me. Sputtering out of my mouth the Oj covers everything as I quickly get out of my chair. My eyes stair down Bill Cipher who's wickedly smirking from the coverage of the forest. "Dipper? are you okay?" Mabel's voice snaps me out of my gaze of Bill. Everyone was out of their chairs circling around me."Dipper you look like you've been scared half to death" Mabel tried to joke. "Ha-ha I'm sorry I- I thought I saw something it was nothing" I quickly try to come up with an answer. They all give a skeptical look not believing me. "Bro bro we know your lying, your voice is getting all high pitched" Mabel grabs my hand in a comforting matter. "It's nothing I-I promise" I take a gulp as I get up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I leave the room before anyone can throw anymore questions at me for I can dig myself into a bigger hole. I sigh as I close the door to the bathroom. I lock it double checking before I stand in front of the bathroom mirror closing my eyes. "Pine tree" A song songy voice whispers once in my ears for the second time that morning. My head snaps up looking into the mirror I see myself... But I'm.....different. I reach out touching the mirror making sure this wasn't and illusion and was real life. My eyes begin to water as I stare into the yellow cat like eyes. It.... Or me smiles showing a pointed rows of teeth sticking in different directions with blood stained on them. "This is you Dipper, what you'll become" That was the last thing I heard before everything went from white to black.


End file.
